Two Reasons to Love You
by HokageAkamaru
Summary: AU: A bar, drinks, and two heartbroken, good-looking men. Due to a common incident, Ike and Link will become more than just bedroom acquaintances for the night. Much, much more. MPREG IkeXLink, IkeXMarth, Mentioned MarthXRoy, Mentioned RedXPit


Title: Two Reasons to Love You

Pairing(s): **IkeXLink**,** IkeXMarth**, Mentioned **MarthXRoy**, Mentioned **Red (**_**Pokémon Trainer**_**)XPit**

Rating: **T**

**A/N:** This is a fanfic that I've worked tirelessly on for **harpylink234**, who is unspeakably amazing and should be crowned the **Queen of all that is IkeXLink**.

_**A Special Gift for you!**_

I'm sorry that it took so long, but I poured all I could into it to make it epically awesome and IkeXLink-y.

'Cause there is no such thing as too much IkeXLink.

Geez, I hope I can be your (useless, horrible, slacker) BETA for a _LOOOOOOONG TIME. _And do smut forever. :D

So enjoy this, yes?

'_Tis a gift from my brain!_

And make yourself comfortable.

Because perhaps you've already seen the ridiculous word count or the tiny scroll bar.

Hokage does not know the meaning of "short and sweet".

* * *

"What will it be, sir?"

Link undecidedly sighed at the thousands of glassy, flashy bottles, each containing a varied color of liquor or wine.

"_Umm._ Just give me the usual."

The petite female bartender swiftly glanced at the person she was serving in order to successfully select the corresponding drink when, doing a double take to his countenance, she realized just who this person was with zero hesitance.

"_Link?!_"

The elfin man perked with a twitch to his abnormal ears, analyzing this particular bartender and recognizing her straight away.

"_Zelda_, sweetheart!" he breathed, unspeakably enthralled to see his long-time friend. The graceful woman strode to his section of the bar hastily, her lengthy, brown locks flying behind her. Once there, Link sprang to his feet, the two friendlily pecking one another's cheeks as they cupped each other's elbows in the palms of their hands.

"_My_, it's been too long!" complained the blonde with an expression of sweet astonishment, Zelda receiving an extra kiss to her flushed flesh.

"Agreed! _Oh darling_, how are you?! I haven't seen you in forever! What brings you here?"

The blondie's shimmering sapphires tumbled as he rolled them about in his skull, settling back into the red, cushioned seat with a very masculine giggle, "I'm doing fine... _Peachy keen._ Just here to get a drink. _Y'know..._ Unwind a bit."

Zelda cut her eyes at her blonde friend with a smirk of victory as she grasped hold of a traditional martini glass, "Oh no, Link. You always come here when you're upset. Say, whatever happened to that tall, good-looking man you've been seeing for a while? Are you still with him? You two seemed to always be conjoined at the hip."

"You mean Zaephon? _Nope_. Ended it a month ago," tastelessly admitted the Hylian, smacking his voluptuous, flush lips.

"What?!" ejected the truly confounded female, grasping a long bottle translucently showcasing a bright, coral liquid of a virgin, strawberry martini, "But you two were so in love!"

"_That son of a bitch_. _Psh..._" Link spat with a sly scoff, "...I thought it was love. Months went by, and I discovered his true soul. He's so vain! I mean, he was in love with his hair more than he was in love with me! Plus he was cheating on me with some... little _whore_ or whatever. A complete waste of my life. Although the sex was good. He was a hell of a kisser, I'll give 'im that."

The brunette gloomily set the glass before her dateless pal, "_Aww_. I'm sorry about that, honey... He seemed like a really nice guy, though. So sweet and attentive... What is up with you and these rotten men?"

"_Ohhh_, I dunno," Link scraped off the skewered green olive off the plastic, red pick with his teeth, it falling right into his mouth as he chewed in thought, "_I... I jus' wish that I could find some guy—_"

As he flung his hands, gesturing, abruptly, an unseeable ribbon of a most-appetizing fragrance curled beneath his keen nostrils. An aroma of spicy pomegranates and sweat, with an exhilarating sensation that made his heart stop and his knees to strangely quiver with anticipation. Zelda, pursing her thin lips in scrutiny as she analyzed his blank, facial features, awaiting his continuation...

"...Link?"

"_Sorry_, something smelt really nice just then... _Probably cologne. Really expensive cologne..._ But anyway, I... I wish some sweet, decent-lookin' guy would fall out of the sky and sweep me off my feet, you know? I just want that closeness. That special bond. When our eyes meet, I want to feel those shivers down my spine, _those goose bumps..._ I want to feel completely and utterly naked when we embrace. That intimacy, _that warmth_... I—"

"—_One second, Hun._ I-I'll be right with you, sir!" Zelda called, interjecting Link's sentimental "speech" to a man who was tinkering with his cellular device a couple red seats adjacent to the Hylian. The male—who had the most interesting, beautiful locks of indigo that fell aesthetically into his eyes—comprehended this with a swift nod in her direction, his orbs, however, slowly trickling in curiosity onto the blonde.

Link caught his breath as those darkened pupils met his, lingering longer than he foresaw. This beautifully, athletically-built specimen of manliness drank in all that was to drink from this interesting, little man separated by five chairs, his lips parted, his gaze cascading to his shoes and back into the trembling, onyx pupils. He liked what he saw, a smile provoking his lips as he stole more glances at the blondie's body.

Link tore his wanderlust eyes from this man, the vital organ beneath his breast responding in rampage. Zelda caught the entire incident, smiling as her feminine, sixth sense detected a potential, romantic atmosphere coating the pair of men in an invisible cloak.

"Ohh, Link~! _I think that guy over there has an interest in you...!_"

"_Please. _He's straight. And even if he wasn't, I still wouldn't date him. He's not my type," Link retorted, angling his body so that the mysterious man's eyes could only tread upon his backside. He brought his martini glass up to his petals, taking in a rather hefty amount of his tangy juice, swallowing hardly with a sigh.

"What do you mean 'not my type'?! That shouldn't even matter—_He's gorgeous! _He can't_ possibly_ be straight the way he was looking at you. That's not even feasible!"

"This is a _straight_ bar, Zelda. Why would a homosexual man come to a straight bar?!"

"Maybe because the nearest one is ten to twenty miles from here so he's seeing if he could find some luck. After all, isn't that why you're here?"

And Link justified offensively, "I _wanted_ a drink!"

"—Excuse me, Miss?"

Both the brunette and the blonde's heads snapped towards the low voice.

It was indeed the fine-haired man with two fingers half-raised in the air, the prickles on the Hylian's creamy skin confirmed this. And his eyes remained firmly and obsessively tacked on Link, discarding the fact that he'd called for Zelda. Link's gaze dissipated elsewhere, shifting his sitting position whilst lifting the edge of his glass to his mouth.

"I'll be right there, sir!" promised the woman, then directing her undivided attention to her fazed friend, "_I'm going to ask him to come and sit by you—!_"

"—_No!_" he hissed earnestly through his white teeth, "_No! _Do _not_ do that! Don't tell him my name, don't give him my number... don't mention_ anything _about me!"

"_Alright, alright_—"

"—I am _serious_, Zelda!"

Glaring suspiciously at the Hylian now a few feet behind her, Zelda, coiling a strand of her locks, stood before the man who resumed staring intensely at the inviting small of the blondie's back.

"And what would you like tonight, sir?"

"Uh, _yeah_, lemme get a glass of _La Poire_."

"_Got cha_," she turned on her tiny heel to prepare his beverage, when the bluenette recaptured her attention with a polite tug to her dress blouse's sleeve.

"_Hey..._"

Zelda about-faced, "Yes? Anything else?"

He chuckled—one of supreme sexiness—and licked his lips dryly, "_Yeah_... Who's that?"

Indicating with an erected finger, the handsome male pointed to the Hylian who, in a lonesome fashion, traced his index finger about the edge of his nearly vacant martini glass. Zelda simpered, "Might you be interested in him?"

Smirking devilishly, the man bit his lips attractively as if in a grapple.

"_He's cute_. You know him personally?"

"Oh yes! We are very, _very_ good friends!"

"What's his name?"

The bartender's smile augmented into a sinister simper, "I'm sorry, but he told me not to give out any information... _specifically to you_."

The male bobbed his head in understanding, again, licking his lips as he monitored Link overbearingly, who was now crossing his short legs, salivating, "... _I see_. Playin' hard-to-get, huh?"

Zelda grasped an elliptical glass and a bottle of the requested drink, pouring the liquor, "Possibly; he's a strange one. He's having relationship problems, currently, though. You know, having trouble finding a nice man. He says he's not interested in meeting anyone new right now."

She delicately placed the cup on a coaster, sliding it across the glossy countertop. The beau's fingers clasped instinctively about the wide glass, constricting it as the ambiguous smirk playing on his mouth continued to grow.

This man of whom he has never laid his deep-blue eyes on and has never had a connection with ignited something within him. Blonde, unique, young, fresh... He admired those adoring ears, and the sexy piercings that suspended from his earlobes. His body posture—erect, confident, proud and pretentious—was one to produce an enticing silhouette when doused in darkness, a thought that had the man wavering in his seat. He resumed dissecting the Hylian with his spheres, Link being shrouded with eerie sensation... Perhaps the prickly feeling you feel when you believe you are being pervertedly studied. He paid this no mind, nonetheless, daintily wrapping his slender appendages around the skinny stem of the glass, his pinky finger raised just an increment above the others. With the glass now resting on his bottom lip, Link steadily downed all that was left of his virgin martini in a single swallow, in the end easing the tip of his tongue into it in dire hopes of catching those few, stubborn drops that had a tendency of accumulating into puddles at the bottom. He swirled his tongue about in a questionably innocent fashion, still with his cup in the air. And Ike liked that. He liked it a lot. Figuring he caught all he could, Link lowered his empty lass onto the countertop, plopping his red pick inside while leisurely turning his head to meet those waiting, cerulean hues he'd been feeling on his thighs and neck.

The set of corresponding irises met yet again, Link's unfearful. The male in Zelda's company had a smile the size and flexibility of a licorice stick, his glass spun in small orbits in the air as his elbow dug into the marble. Link appeared to have "sized him up" detailedly, the other male aroused at how his lips separated as he did so...

_Well, hello there Sexy. He is gorgeous. Mm, not too bad... Perhaps he has a personality to match this? Only one way to find out... I should lure him over here._

After completing his vertical, bodily scan of this brilliantly-made sculpture before him, Link splashed into the ocean abysses, flapped his luscious eyelashes and gently, yet notably, nibbled on his lower lip as if he harnessed some interest in him. He then peered down to his leather shoes as if nothing happened, grinning like a convicted felon as he prayed for the response he hoped he'd receive. The handsome, piqued man wriggled slightly in his seat with excitement.

He'd hit the jackpot.

Not only was he a blonde, but he was a tease. A petite, cute, feisty, little tease.

And the indigo-haired male could never pass up a challenge.

"_He wants you...!_" Zelda whispered, hardly containing her squeals behind her gentle hands.

"You're tellin' me somethin' I already know, sweetheart..." he rose his glass to his mouth, swallowing a mouthful of liquor, enjoying the sensuous burn in the rear of his throat, "_...and Daddy's comin'..._"

Drink in hand, the beau shot up from his post, parading to the seat adjacent to the Hylian, filling the gap. Link's heart, startled, responded with a flutter to this sudden move, the organ acting as a rock in his chest, but he would not let him know this. That would strip him of his authority and power in this situation. But not only did his presence have the little man quivering in pleasure... The aroma returned.

That looming, desirous fragrance... it engulfed him, volts of electricity toying with him. A smell so moving, so sexy and mild, Link had difficulty suppressing his pants when he did so.

Zelda hurriedly scampered to their end of the bar, innocently rearranging things as she prepared to eavesdrop. The taller man angled himself so he could see what he was working with. Ignoring his existence, the blonde studied his cuticles, caressing them with his thumb.

"Miss?" the masculine man beckoned, another gulp of his _La Poire, _and the woman instantaneously met him across the counter.

"Yes, sir?!"

"Get _him _another one of... _whatever_ he was drinkin'..." he grinned at the nonchalant blonde beside him, "...It's on me."

"Coming right up!" And the female sprang to life at that order, whipping out another martini glass and the cylinder containing the marinating olives.

_I did want another one..._

Link looked to the male beside him, a tasteful smile playing on his fine, glossed lips.

"That was not necessary of you."

The male laughed, "It's called being nice and courteous. I figured you might've wanted another one."

"And I could've easily purchased one on my own."

"Again, just bein' courteous. I like doin' good deeds. No one's ever bought you a drink before?"

"Well, no one that didn't expect something in return—"

"—Here you are, Link," Zelda placed his second, strawberry martini before him on a coaster, retrieving the empty class and winking in secret as she did so.

The Hylian male accepted this with a slight nod, redirecting his attention to this... gentleman.

"So, it's Link, huh? Just Link?"

"Yes, just Link. And since we seem to be exchanging names, what might yours be?"

"Ike. The one and only Ike Greil."

Link's lovely smile widened significantly. He was enjoying this, and Ike could definitely tell, which boosted his ego.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ike Greil."

His right hand extended forth. Ike grasped his forefingers, tilting the hand forth so that his fore palm was exposed, and instead of giving it a firm, brief shake, he boldly kissed the warm skin.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, too, Link."

Flushing, flattered, and giddy—concealing this expertly—Link was given his hand back, using it to hold his glass, fingering its long, skinny stem.

"_Hmmm..._ But as I was saying before, usually when a man buys me a drink, he expects something in return. I'm sure you know what _something_ I'm aiming for."

"_Yeah_. I understand. But just to let you know, I ain't that kind o' guy. I saw you, and I thought you were cute. So I decided to purchase another drink for ya. _Y'know_, just to be nice."

"So, what you're telling me is that you go around buying cute guys drinks at heterosexual bars 'just to be nice'?" questioned the Hylian with a quirk to his manicured brow. Ike chuckled with a third, dignified swag of liquor.

"_Heh._ Actually, sweetie, this is the first time I've done something like this here. To clear this whole thing up, I just wanted a drink, and then you caught my eye. So—being nice and courteous—I decided upon my free will to buy you a drink. _And you're quite a sight to behold_, why wouldn't I?"

His aquamarines glinted as they pierced through Link's very own, blanketed thickly behind them a sense of adoration. But the blonde did not let this hinder his quest in dissecting this seemingly charming man. He'd grown tired of being used sexually by these wolves in sheep's clothing. Falling stupidly into their well-set traps and submitting unto their gleaming teeth, trimmed locks and irresistible frames of muscle. He was more than that; he deserved better...

He deserved a prince charming more than any distressed princess locked away in the highest tower. Could it be the "gentleman" sitting with him on this fated, Thursday evening?

Link averted his vision politely, deciding to take another swallow of his fruity refreshment.

_It's true. Things do taste better when others purchase them..._

Ike watched closely, admiring his new acquaintance's beauty...

How his cute, small back arched slightly as those coral, pouted lips puckered and pursed when the tangy, cool liquid hit the back of his throat... The way his eyelashes kissed his prominent cheeks when his eyes closed in gratification...

He didn't know what it was, but something about this little guy had his head fizzing and lights flashing before his very eyes... or could it be his drink causing these hallucinations?

Well, whatever it may have been, the beau knew there was something special about him.

Hey, just look at his ears!

"Got a boyfriend?" straight shot the dark-haired man, setting his drink on his coaster as he paused for the answer. Link had just placed his beverage graciously on the counter when inquired with this. Clearly there was one thing on his mind, why else would some stranger ask if you had a partner or not? Certainly not to hear you moan and complain about the previous others that gave you anything but affection, love and sincerity. A little shaken, but maintaining composure, the smaller of the two replied firmly, "_No_. No I do not."

"_Really_, now?" Ike humped his shoulders in uncertainty, "You seem like the type to always have a partner lingering about somewhere."

"Mm, I guess you could say that. But yes, I am single. I did, however, have a partner less than a month ago."

"Oh? What happened?"

Link massaged his fingers before cutting his eyes at the meddling man, whose lips stretched into a grin, pleased.

"He was not as affectionate as I would have liked him to have been. I didn't feel loved. He seemed to only care for himself, which is a quality that I absolutely despise. _He had the nerve to tell me that I was 'too picky'._ It's not that I'm 'picky', it's just that I have high standards. I don't settle for less."

The taller of the two nodded with a swallow of his beverage, "That sounds pretty rational to me. And your ex... He doesn't really sound like a smart guy. If I were him, I'd do anything and _everything_ I could to keep you."

Link's heart sped up, experiencing a fuzzy sensation he hadn't felt in what felt like millennia. HeHfggad

But this was when his fully-functioning brain stepped in to talk some sense into that wooed organ within him.

_He's sweet-talking you, _it alarmed, _you musn't fall for his manipulative spells!_

Link gazed into the mirroring hues hoarding a sudden suspicious of their seemingly innocence.

"Yes..._ If_ you were him. He didn't meet my expectations. So I kicked him to the curb."

"What exactly _are_ your expectations and standards if you don't mind me asking?"

"And why do they concern you?" added the Hylian precisely, arching a brow inquisitively.

Ike shrugged his wide shoulders, relaxing his posture, directing his eyes elsewhere, "Well, _y'know_... Just to evaluate 'em. Kinda like, I'm figuring out if they were really too high or if the guy was just a loser... _y'know?_"

Link saw right through this, though he decided to play along in this petty game and see where it'd take him. Exhibiting a charming, sweet smile the petite blonde male crossed his legs and spilt the beans...

"Well, if you insist on knowing for... 'evaluation'... I like a man who has morals and sticks to them. Who's calm and sensitive and compassionate as well as empathetic. One who pampers occasionally, and nothing too excessive, really... just flowers here and there. One who does the seemingly littlest things that have the biggest impact, like chocolates, or a cute note saying something as simple as 'Have a nice day'..."

And, more than he had intentionally planned to, Link found himself mesmerized by this fantasy of this perfect dreamboat that was somewhere out there designed just for him, Ike catching this, his heart both warmed and anxious. Staring into deep space, enticed by this dream, the blonde rambled on with his heart-felt list, "..._he must be kind and feverishly passionate, well-groomed, humorous and serious when needed._ And lastly..." Link locked gazes with the allured beau, who sexily took a swag of his drink.

Fluttering the brushes of his eyes, he finished, "...He must be an _excellent _kisser."

Ike, feeling subtlety challenged, was irked by this.

"Hmm... an 'excellent' kisser?"

"Yes. Mind-blowingly excellent. I like a man who can please me with his mouth," the Hylian searched over the words he birthed, catching himself and blushing, "_That was worded unexplainably wrong..._"

The indigo-haired one, of course, found this utterly hilarious, manly chuckles filling his lungs at this innocent falter.

"_Heh heh_... it's okay. I see what you were trying to get across."

Link smirked sheepishly, casting his view to his left, or anywhere, as long as he did not meet the handsome man's eyes that he'd just made a fool of himself in front of.

And Ike sensed this... "An excellent kisser..." he repeated, sipping on the liquor in thought as he pursed his lips, a dangerously sexy grin on them. Link straightened his posture, narrowing his eyes as if they could penetrate the opposite pair and read what was processing behind those unpredictable films.

"_Yes_... _Excellent_," Link reaffirmed whilst wearing a flaunting smile.

The beau suppressed his chuckles in his throat, making more small orbits with his crystal glass. The spirit of challenge spazzed within his gut. There was something highly suspicious about this little man's required trait. He wanted an 'excellent kisser'? So was he putting him up to the challenge? Was he testing him?

"...I dunno if I fully meet up to those other standards, but one thing I do know is I'm a damn good kisser. And, I mean, I don't usually toot my own horn, but... I exceed 'excellent'."

Link's eye brows bridged in curiosity and great interest, "_Do you_, now?"

"Yep. If I must say so myself," he rose the glass to his lips, looking intently at the clear liquor but unexpectedly cut his sharp eyes at the other male before taking a swag, "You must not take my word for it?"

Link folded his limbs, "And what if I don't?"

"Well then, _you don't know what you're missin'_."

"And by your tone, it sounds like I'm missing an _awful _lot."

"_Wanna test that theory?_"

And boldly, Ike, with a liquid-like nature, slid from his chair and burst the invisible, personal bubble of the Hylian man, two, measureable inches severing their lips from one another. That empty space tormented the man, his eyes cast hungrily upon them and their voluptuousness, but he halted his fast actions for the blonde's say-so. And honestly, for that brief moment, Link couldn't even muster the strength in his lungs to breathe. The beau's scent bound him, their abrupt closeness setting off mini tremors within him...

Collecting himself before he reduced into a pool of goo, Link peered strongly into his electrifying eyes, smirking alluringly as he parted his lips, "Now I don't normally do this, but... Okay. _Lay it on me_."

Ike laughed gently, easing in deadly slow for the kill...

A grip of his chin, a spark in his eyes, and softly, a gentle pair of lips met, Link involuntarily closing his eyes to absorb everything in. He had planned to stay consciously aware so that he could evaluate his said superb kissing skills, but _gods. _Fine, masculine lips moving against his hot mouth moved the petite man emotionally. Rough, vigorous, drugging, delicious kisses bestowed spells upon his body and mind... Onlookers began to hoot, whistle and holler—drunken straight people... what can you do with them?—and this caused the taller man to smile. They separated briefly to slightly shift their heads and catch air, but the reaction to Ike's warm lips remained constant, dank, humid clouds of alcohol greeting Link when they delicately broke apart.

"Link, dear, would you li—_Oh_."

Zelda's blue spheres caught the sight of the two, lip-locking men and cooed behind her four fingers, marveling at how content and thoroughly turned-on her friend seemed. So that's what all the fuss was beyond the counter...

Shifting their heads once more, Link began to feel the lukewarm lip of Ike's tongue penetrate his petals politely yet impatiently, and—_hello_—a hand fully clasp about his thigh, massaging the muscles as he became ever the more antsy.

Link removed his mouth with a smack at this bold maneuver, peering into the older man's in all seriousness. Ike peered just as serious into them, deciphering the hidden reason that brought upon the sudden departure.

"...Suddenly so shy?"

"'Shy'? No," sternly replied the snickering Hylian, tracing the other's jaw line with his index finger, "It's just..."

Link kissed those sinful lips, whispering to them, "..._I won't be able to stop myself if we go any further._"

"Ahh... 'Stop', eh? Well, how's about we take this elsewhere, muffin?" suggested the handsome one, pecking away at the skin laying between the valley of his neck and shoulder. Giggling, Link responded with a light nip to both lips. And Ike most certainly liked that.

"My place, perhaps?" the little one offered, batting his eyelashes.

"_Sounds like a plan to me._"

"And where, pray tell, are you two heading off to in such a hurry?" intruded the female bartender, wiping down the countertop with a sly smile. Ike assisted Link in helping him down from his seat by the hand, just to pull him into his embrace. The blondie gazed into those magnificent blues, his heart weeping for joy...

"Oh, we're just going to get... better acquainted with one another, at a much more... quieter place," said the beau, not even bothering to conceal his true intent.

Zelda laughed, "_Ohhh. _Okay. And may I also ask who's the driver? Mister Ike has had a few sips of alcohol tonight, and I know you two are in a hurry."

"Well I'll have you know, Miss..." Ike downed the last of his liquor, rattling his empty glass, "...it takes a whole lot more of these to knock me out."

"Don't worry, Zel. I'll drive. I walked here, anyway."

"You walked here?" Ike questioned, "This late?"

"Yeah. The bar's not too far from my house."

"And you walk by yourself?"

"..._Yes. I do._"

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't be walking the streets late at night. Someone might get the wrong idea," warned the bluenette, a tight clutch about his midsection; Link swore he could melt right then and there... Zelda "ohh"ed.

"_I'm not that defenseless_..."

"Alright, you two. And _you_, Mister Ike. You take care of my Linky, okay? He's a real treasure."

Ike marveled over his lucky find for that day, a finger brushing over his full lips, which was drawn into his hot mouth by surprise. His eyes widened a little, but soon relaxed as he grinned sinisterly at the blonde, who fluttered his lashes innocently as if he saw nothing wrong with his action...

"_Yes ma'am._"

00000000000000000

**(Morning... Link's Domain.)**

The natural alarm of the sun's scarlet rays of light shook the Hylian from his comfortable slumber. A shiver of his eyelids, and the thin layer of skin uncovered his shining orbs of blue.

Link blank thrice slowly, snuggling deeper into his cool mattress, when, delightfully, he sensed a wonderful constriction about his waist... An arm.

A smile claimed his lips.

_He's still here..._

Warmly settled adjacent to him lay a sleeping, topless hunk, snoring light with gently-closed eyes. His head was positioned at the very edge of his pillow, his parted lips releasing streams of warm air that still harbored that pear scent of the beverage he'd had yesterday night...

And speaking of yesterday night... Link grinned as he recalled the magnificent evening that transpired. Ike—being the sex god he was—forced the blondie into a submissive state, molding him into his little plaything.

Up.

Down.

Upside-down.

Sideways.

Front.

Back.

Middle.

_Whatever_—you name it, they did it.

The blonde man couldn't even begin to recollect a time where he'd perspired to ridiculously, where he mewled another man's name so wantonly, where he'd felt so... so... damn tired! Ike was practically made of stamina; it was severely difficult for him to keep up. The man had no "off" button. It was one thing to the next, taking Link to pass out from extreme exhaustion for their love making to end.

Well, if one could call it that. Typically one wouldn't say that they were "in love" with a person they'd only knew an inkling about and had only met less than twenty-four hours ago. But, Link felt that there was something... different about this man next to him. Something... potentially special. After all, he didn't just up and sleep with some random guy he'd encountered at a bar on a regular basis if he didn't truly like him and if he had not passed his "screening". And also, the solid fact that Ike stayed the entire night with him and didn't tip out in the middle of the night presaged a possible future together as well.

And the handsome beau told him so many special, flattering things that night, it was hard for the little man to separate the sweet talk from the truth, something that he'd become a professional in doing.

Yes... something exciting was happening to him.

Perhaps he was a keeper?

Ike shifted about a bit, sniffling and moaning, tightening the grip on the blonde's naked waist. Overjoyed, Link scooched closer to the sleeping, gorgeous man, his irises set ablaze. Inching as far as his neck would permit, Link softly placed his cold lips against Ike's, pecking them once... twice... until the napping one wriggled at the contact, smiling at the obvious petals greeting him ever so kindly that morning.

"_Heh... Aww, Bunny..._"

'_Bunny'? _wondered the Hylian, but he supposed it was his given pet name, and this also made his heart pound with excitement! They had pet names now?!

"_Good morning_..." Link purred with another added kiss, Ike returning the gesture as his eyes then befell upon the blonde with gentleness.

Upon realization, that gentleness soon turned to bewilderment, and that to recollection.

"Sleep well? _I did~!_"

Ike ignored him, fully aware, his head swiftly turning left and right. Those curtains were not familiar to him. Neither were these sheets! And—Link smiled contently at him, cupping his cheek, "Am I 'Bunny' now? I thought I was 'Muffin'? _But thassokay_, I think they're both cute names~!"

Ike flinched.

_I called him "Bunny"?!_

And at the speed of light just about, the beau shuffled out of the bed, grappling for his discarded garments from the previous day. Link blank in confusion at his sudden actions, sitting straight up in his bed, clutching his comforter.

"Is something wrong, Ike? Did you leave something at the bar? If so, _don't worry_. Zelda's probably found it and—"

"—N-No. I-I just... _I really have to go_."

Ike slipped on his blouse, not even caring that it was inside-out. His jeans, too, were shoveled on carelessly, when suddenly, something metal, heavy and expensive fell to the floor with a _clank. _

Ike felt himself over, for he knew all too well what had cascaded from his pocket, and that had been one of the key items that he'd been scrambling about for. Eyes finally caught where his cell phone had fell, diving for it crucially. Awakening it from its rest and unlocking the screen, his eyes bulked upon receiving a welcoming hoard of messages—over fifty texts, about twenty missed calls and voicemails—all originating from the very same being.

Marth Lowell—his fiancé.

_Shit..._

Ike quickly scanned through a few of the electronic messages, figuring that those would be the most easiest and wisest to start off with. They ranged from lengthy and fiery to short and apologetic...

_To: Ike Greil  
From: Bunny (Marth Lowell)  
Sent: 8:31 P.M.  
Subject: (no subject)_

_FINE! LEAVE, YOU COWARD! YOU THINK I NEED YOU?! I CAN DO A HELL OF A LOT BETTER ON MY OWN, THANK YOU! BY THE WAY, I OWN THE HOUSE AND "YOUR" CAR THAT IS IN MY NAME! I PAY THE FUCKING BILLS AND DON'T FORGET I OWN YOUR GODDAMN PHONE! AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SAY THAT YOU'RE LEAVING ME?! GOOD RIDDANCE! AND KEEP YOUR LOUSY EXCUSE FOR AN ENGAGEMENT RING! I AM DONE WITH YOU, IKE!_

_--------_

_To: Ike Greil  
From: Bunny (Marth Lowell)  
Sent: 9:28 P.M.  
Subject: (no subject)_

_...Honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was angry... and hurt. And the fight? Let's just put that behind us. I've cooled off now, so please come home._

_--------_

_To: Ike Greil  
From: Bunny (Marth Lowell)  
Sent: 9:52 P.M.  
Subject: (no subject)  
Priority: !_

_Baby, where are you...?! Did you not get my last message? I said sorry...! Come home so we can talk about this..._

_-------- _

_To: Ike Greil  
From: Bunny (Marth Lowell)  
Sent: 10:10 P.M.  
Subject: (no subject)  
Priority: !_

_Ike please answer your phone! I've been trying to call you for the longest. Do you hate me now...? Please don't hate me... I don't know what I would do without you, love. Please come home to me. I promise to make it up to you... I love you. Come home..._

_--------_

_To: Ike Greil  
From: Bunny (Marth Lowell)  
Sent: 11:05 P.M.  
Subject: (no subject)  
Priority: !_

_You're starting to scare me, Ike. Please, pick up!! I am so scared; I can't sleep without you here. I can't eat. I can't breathe... Where are you, love?! I'm sorry for what I said and did to hurt you! Please don't leave me...! I need you...! I LOVE YOU!! COME HOME, PLEASE!!!!_

--------

Ike raked a trembling hand through his tangled tresses.

_Oh, Bunny... _

"Ike...?" called the Hylian with wide, inquiring orbs. What was going on? Ike was acting so peculiar and unsettled... He'd hoped that he could have a nice, intimate morning bout with the man, but that opportunity seemed to sizzle away with every second. That cell phone was getting more attention than he was, and Link desired greatly to know why this was.

"Is everything okay, babe?"

"_Uhmm..._"

The indigo-haired male pocketed his device while turning to the blonde, "E-Everything's fine. I just... I have to leave now."

"Aww, _now? _You can't stay for breakfast? I make pretty mean crêpes! You won't wanna miss 'em!" Link teased, but pouted... He really wished for Ike to stay with him. At least for the first meal of the day.

"Sounds good," the beau replied with a small smile, "But... I _really _have to leave."

With heavy shoulders, Link sighed , "Oh... _Alright_... Oh! Wait! Let me see your phone. I'll punch my number in."

"Uh... Can you, _um_, jot it down really quick? I'm kinda in a rush."

And the petite man blank, humping his shoulders in compliance.

"_Alright_..."

Conveniently, there was a small scrap of paper and a pencil hanging out on his nightstand, and Link rapidly snatched it up and furiously scribbled down his digits... Once finished he handed the paper to Ike, grinning.

"There you go... both the house and cell. Feel free to call me at anytime, okay?"

Ike received it, nodding, stowing it away in his pocket, "Yeah..."

"...Have a nice day, Ike," the blonde snuggled back into his sack, all the while smiling at the man. Ike wholeheartedly returned the beautiful expression, parting the Hylian with a swift peck to the shoulder.

"Nice meeting you."

And Link chortled, "Nice meeting you, too."

00000000000000000

Marth Lowell—Ike's fiancé of about nine months and steady lover of three years—must've been a nervous wreck right about then.

_You see_, Ike and this beautiful, long-legged model—and that's exactly what he was, a wealthy, well-renown fashion model—had gotten into an argument the night before.

Marth, being the model he was, was offered to do a semi-nude photo shoot, and Ike wasn't—at all—for this particular shoot. Yeah, he was alright with him showing his skin—he couldn't stop him from doing what he wanted, and he'd received the finished, appealing products when it was all said and done—but his long-term photographer Roy was the source of his uneasiness. The two men had been great friends long before he and the indigo-haired male had met, and an eerie aura always shrouded and suffocated him whenever they were with one another. The "friendly" kisses to the cheek, the tender hugs, the pet names—Roy called him "Doll" and Marth's name for him was "Pookie"—he always suspect when they were alone. Roy loved to test Ike's patience; fiancé or not, he let the older man know that he and the gorgeous model had a history_ long_ before he came into the picture uninvited.

That's precisely why he didn't trust him. He knew damn well what the short, redheaded male was capable of, and he was about to leave his lover alone with that blazing-headed photographer skimpily dressed?

"_Ikey... It'll be harmless! I do not see what the big deal is..."_

But Ike disagreed, making his fiancé swear that he wouldn't do it.

He broke his promise. And just as Ike foresaw, something did indeed happen.

That night, Marth Lowell snuck out to the studio, setting up his appointment with Roy in advance. He really didn't see what the big problem in doing a semi-nude photo shoot with his long-time photographer and good friend. He felt comfortable around him and he'd trusted him with his body for an excessively long time, so why should he stop? Plus the specific photos would boost his already prosperous career, which is what he was purely aiming for. That's all he wanted to do, honestly: build a better life for him and his lovely groom-to-be.

But Ike didn't see it that way. He didn't want Roy's grimy hands on his precious.

Early yesterday evening, Ike soon found out about Marth's outing, and totally went off. The model denied it left and right—expecting this sort of response from his lover—but there was a reason why his pet name from his fiancé was "Bunny". Whenever he was lying, or when he was overwhelmed with happiness, a detectable motion of his nose would occur for a short time. This cute action was caught on by Ike, and that is how he conjured up the name "Bunny". But in this circumstance, Ike saw the telltale wriggling of his nose, and time after time did he demand from his boyfriend the truth and nothing but the truth about everything that happened between him and Roy, but Marth refused to tell.

He accused the model of being a cheater, words spewing from his mouth that the beautiful man had never dreamed he'd ever hear, and—boiling mad—Marth spat the equivalent back at the other bluenette, tears robbing him of his masculinity.

What happened behind those glass doors was something the model himself would have to explain.

00000000000000000

"_Ikey... Baby, please. I beg you. Come home... I can't bear another hour with you gone. I'm—hic—I'm sorry... I'll never lie to you again... I'll never disobey you again... I'll—!! I'll even drop Roy and hire someone else if it makes you happy! I love you, Ike... hic... so much...!! Please, come back home...! Don't leave... Don't—"_

"—**End of new messages."**

Ike closed his phone, sighing as he waited for the dreaded red light to pass...

That was the last of all twenty-two voicemails; it nearly broke his heart to hear his soon-to-be husband's delicate voice twisted and morphed into one of heartache and pain.

Pain that he'd caused... Just because of his insecurity with the redhead. Did he not trust Marth enough? Is that why he disapproved of the photo shoot?

Instead of discussing the situation like proper adults, he stormed out and went to the nearest bar to clear his head and ultimately wound up sleeping with a man he'd just met. How would he feel if Marth slept with Roy—that is, if they haven't already, he really did not know... But... something within him told him that Marth would never do something like that. He'd known him for too long, and the beautiful man was just as faithful and true as any other person he'd ever been romantically-involved with. He loved him dearly; he did all he could to please Ike with his sating love.

...

...What on _Earth_ did he get himself into?!

Yeah, he was upset with his fiancé about sneaking out, thus breaking his promise, but _he _actually went out and... and _cheated_ on him. That was a bold, underlined fact. So what if he and Roy... didn't do anything? But why would Marth feel obliged and go all defensive to hide that from him? Couldn't—_Shouldn't_ he feel comfortable enough to tell him something like that? Shouldn't he trust him? They were lovers! Engaged lovers! They were getting married in less than a month! They'd already sent out invitations, they'd already purchased their rings and suits, floral decorations and the grand ballroom they were renting out...

Only their vows and time separated them from becoming one legally...

The light changed to a lime green, Ike mashing on the pedal with an angry foot, determined to get home to his love before something drastic happened...

...Like Roy coming to "comfort" him.

00000000000000000

Twenty minutes later, Ike's vehicle pulled noiselessly into one of the three garages of their three-story home. Leisurely, he crawled out of his car, shutting the door and closing the garage when he soon noticed that Marth's cherry-red car, too, was lodged in its own compartment on his right.

Why, usually around this time he'd be at work... He was still at home?

Ike scratched his noggin, wholly befuddled, but all inquires were lifted when a wailing like nothing he's ever heard of in his life ruptured his bleeding eardrums.

"_IIIIIIIIIIIIKE!_"

And in two seconds time, the beau found himself with, one, a horrible headache from his head being banged against the concrete, and two, pinned himself against that very same concrete with a screaming, drooly-eyed, flush-faced man...

Marth Lowell.

"_IKE! OH, IKEY!! OH BABY! YOU CAME!! YOU CAME TO ME!! OH BABY! OH IKEY!! IKEY, IKEY!!_"

Literally stuffing his face into his fiancé's blouse, Marth howled more incomprehensible things, squeezing and tearing at Ike so unbearably tight... a little more and his clothes could come ripping right on off, along with bits of his skin, probably. Somewhat recovered from the impact to his head, his long, strong arms swallowed his love's rocking frame, his lips assaulting his reddened cheeks. He combed lightly and affectionately through his silky, cobalt locks, murmuring sweet, sweet nothings as he steadily pulled the both of them up.

"_Shhhh_... Calm down, Bunny..."

"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME BACK?!" Marth screamed to his face, banging his soft fists against his chest, "_WHY, WHY, WHY?!_"

Ike absorbed these blows, banishing every last, springing tear from his visage, the model sniffling, holding him tighter.

"...I was upset with you; I cut my phone off. And... _Let's go inside_. I'll explain everything then, okay? But... why aren't you at work?"

"'WORK'?! I COULDN'T GO TO WORK NOT KNOWING WHERE MY LOVER WAS! _I DIDN'T EVEN SLEEP!!_" Marth smashed his face into Ike's shoulder again, "_I... I-I was so scared... I-I th-thought you left..._"

Ike guided his lover by the hand into their spacious home, travelling into their roomy living area, seating him at the leather love seat. Marth cuddled close to him, nestling his head underneath his chin, retaining that gridlock about his midsection... He refused to ever let him go again.

"Alright... this is how it's gonna go. I'll tell you what happened—the whole truth—if you tell me all that happened between you and Roy that night. Agreed?"

"Agreed. But l-let me go first! I'm the guilty one here, after all..." the model spoke up earnestly, his eyes shimmering...

"Okay."

Marth settled his head back onto Ike's right breast, "...The night before last, Roy and I met at the studio. It was going to be a quick shoot—only five frames—and I was really excited about it all, though a little scared because... After all you told me not to go. Um... the garment of choice was a nighttime shawl, except this particular one went around your waist. It was unbelievably gorgeous; it's from the middle east and it's beginning to gain popularity, too. Roy had a bed set up for me, beautifully decorated with imported clothes to match the shawl, rose petals and all... It was so gorgeous, but anyway, I got all pretty and we set up stage. I noticed that it was only Roy and not his entire team, but this was fine with me. So I posed and posed, but there was one particular time where the shawl wasn't being cooperative and I couldn't fix it like he wanted it for the life of me. Roy… assisted me, and… well… we kissed. And they got… deeper. I… I wasn't really thinking while we were kissing, but I did come to my senses when he tried to undress me. When that happened—the minute he touched my thigh—I pushed him away… I told him 'no'…"

Marth looked up to peer genuinely and beautifully into his mate's irises…

"…I told him that I have a wonderful fiancé at home and I would never _ever _do that to him… _Ever._"

Ike regarded his pointed nose; no twitching activity to be found.

"You… really said that?"

"Yes. And I left right after. He apologized later and he mailed the final pictures, too… _Ike_, I love you. I wouldn't dare lie with anyone other than my love."

Marth inched closer, claiming his lover's tulips in a long-lasting embrace of the lips.

So… they actually did not do anything sexually oriented? Only a kiss, and his boyfriend denied him. How ecstatic Ike was upon hearing this, but that ecstasy was soon morphed into self-inflicted pain. Because he did not have a similar story to tell.

"…I still feel horrible. I lied to you. I kissed another man's lips… It's just not right."

Ike pecked his brow, "Don't worry 'bout it, Bunny. _I still love you all the same_."

"_And I love you~!_ Now, what is your side of things?" the model blatantly pouted adoringly, but he was truthfully being serious, "I'm still waiting for you to tell me where you were!"

Ike groaned in his throat, face-palming himself. Marth blinked out of his fixed pout, realizing that his mate was in an internal struggle. Where could he have gone that'd made him react this way?

Or… more like _what_ could he have done?

"I went to a bar…"

"…A bar?" Marth parroted, interested…

"Yes. An'… An', um… I met this… guy…"

And Ike left it off at that for quite some time, moving his sheltering hand all about his face, sputtering syllables that were incomprehensive, feeding more wood into Marth's kindling flame of burning curiosity. When he'd come to terms with the assumption that he was not capable of verbally continuing from that point onward, the model simply pushed a bit more with questions to extract the truth from his lover.

"So you met… another man. And… _what?_ Did… Did you two talk?"

A brief pause, "…Yeah."

"Okay… Anything further than that?"

"………Yes."

"Further than kissing?"

"…………_Yes_."

"And… touching?"

Ike—who couldn't bring himself to stare into those beady eyes—nodded, gnawing on his ring finger.

"Did you… Have sex with him?"

And the other bluenette agreed to these actions as well, clearing the air that was in his throat as he prepared himself. He prepared his ears for strident cries, squeals and screams only his love could concoct, he prepared his body for stony impacts of fists and feet and discoloration from the bruises that would stain his milky skin.

Marth may give off as a sweet, soft man, but when angered, earthen crevasses split open, magma gurgles, and a rampaging beast crawls from the depths of hell… horns, tail and all.

But ten long seconds after this confession and all was sound.

No bruises, no lumps, no cries.

Befuddled, Ike slowly turned to his fiancé… Marth was simply fiddling with his shivering fingers, his expression understanding.

"It… It is okay. M-Maybe if… If I hadn't have went against your orders and made you angry, that… wouldn't have happened… So that is purely my fault—"

"—Bunny don't act like this is okay. Because it's not."

The handsome man pulled him into his chest, where the delicate model nuzzled his head into... but Ike needed to see his eyes. He needed to be a man and tell him all that'd happened that fateful night. Sponge-like, those azures looked to Ike's in hidden desperation and traceable hints of fear.

"..._I did it to get back at you. _I'd already come to the conclusion that you'd messed around with Roy. It was wrong, but I wasn't thinking straight. So I... went out to a bar, met a guy, and... we had sex. But sweetheart, you must understand that he meant absolutely nothing to me—" Ike clutched his partner's warm hands, "—I didn't fall in love. In fact, I felt horrible. I read your messages, I heard the hurt and despair in your voice. You haven't the slightest clue what I felt when hearing them. I betrayed you. I worried you... I broke our vows before we even got married... None of this is your fault, baby. It's all me. And I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Bunny, I love you. I want to marry you, but..."

Ike dug in his right pocket, and out of it sprouted a glinting, golden band. The model's eyes grew twice as large as his mate brought the ring to his glowing countenance...

"...I suppose the choice is up to you."

Marth gazed softly upon his engagement ring, his mouth stagnant with zero expression, but soon moved to a wide and happy grin.

"Of course!! _Yes!!_"

And the indigo-haired man slid on the dazzling, costly piece of jewelry, earning a priceless kiss from his fiancé.

"...I love you, Ikey. Foolish misunderstandings cannot break us apart."

"I'm sure glad they can't," he smiled, "An' I love you, too, darlin'."

"Um, Ikey?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

Marth pressed both his index fingers against one another, redirecting his gaze, "There is... one thing that I would like... to ask of you."

"Yeah? What is it, Bunny?"

"Can... can you be more trusting of me?"

Ike blinked, "I... I am trusting of you, love. S'just Roy I'm worried about."

"But you should know that I will always refuse him! I love you—I am _yours. _Just a little trust is all I ask."

And the handsome one bit his trembling lower lip in thought, but soon brought on a smirk, petting Marth's cobalt mane...

"I-I'll try not to be so... _err_... insecure an'... trust you more an'... stuff."

"_YAAAAY!_" The beauteous model enveloped his lover's frame with a kiss to his chin, "Don't worry. Only three more weeks, and I'll be Mister Marth _Greil. _All yours~!"

Ike engaged in a sweet, delicate smooch, "And I can hardly wait."

00000000000000000

**(Five Months Later...)**

It was well into the afternoon on that hot, sweltering Friday.

Marth _Greil _had his sweet hands full with tidying up his mansion with the company of a few maids, but he was doing his part. Like ironing his hubby's blouse for his business meeting, or preparing his lunches—well, more like buffets—or readying his coffee and cooking his breakfast. He enjoyed his husbandly duties thoroughly; it was nice to have a couple days off!

"_You almost done with my shirt, Bunny?!_" called Ike from above.

The model snickered, peering up to his lover who reigned high from atop the staircase, going over the peach-colored shirt with the iron straightener.

"Almost sweetie! Just one last sleeve to unwrinkle! And you'll be all set!"

So he continued his work, erasing a few beads of sweat from his brow with his left hand. He then dried it with his flowery apron, paying special attention to his wedding ring.

Marth smiled brighter than a yellow smiley face at the icy piece of jewelry, an expensive band that had the potential to permanently blind any being when met with crystal light. He'd had a wondrous wedding day filled with fun, tears and lots of laughter. And the honeymoon was unforgettable. Crystal beaches where he left with a wonderful tan, a handsome suite, and the consummation of their love.

A beautiful two weeks it was!

Marth smiled at the second, unwrinkled sleeve of his husband's shirt, "_There! _All finished!"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK KNOCK KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK KNOCK KNOCK...**_

Immediately, the three maids bolted to answer the door.

"_Oh no no no_, dears. I'll answer it."

And that he did.

"La laa... _Hello—?_"

"—'_Bout time someone answered the goddamn door... It's hot as balls outside._"

The model was shoved aside by a relatively short, golden-haired man or elf or... he didn't really know, who appeared to have a watermelon or two stuffed under his teal, billowing blouse.

This... pointy-eared being—a hand plastered to the back of his hip—shuffled leisurely over to the nearest chair he could find—a plush, heavenly-cushioned recliner. He elicited a moan of pure pleasure once he'd settled himself, closing his eyes...

Marth blinked, "Uhm... _Who—?_"

"—Whoever's idea it was to install _so_ many stairs should pour themselves a nice, tall glass of bleach and go to town—"

"—_What would you like to drink, sir?!_"  
"_Do you need anything?! Pillows?!_"  
"_Should I take your shoes?!_"

The maids scurried to the man's side humbly hovering over him as they peeped with excitement.

"..._How hospitable_. Sure, I'd love some punch; lots of ice cubes, please. _A few pillows would be wonderful, love._ And dear_ gods_, my feet could use a thorough foot rub."

"_Yes sir!_" And the female servants set to work on the blonde, who grinned as large as his abdomen. And for the first time in those first few minutes, his spheres landed onto the model, specifically his apron.

"_Oh. _You. Can you fetch me something to snack on? Apples would suffice. And some cheese. Thanks, darling."

Marth—offended—snapped his hands around his hips.

"Pardon me?! _Peach! Samus! Daisy! Back away from him this instant!_"

The maids shivered at their master's command, reluctantly lifting off the blonde with wide, bubbly eyes. The blonde one's cold, icy-blue eyes penetrated Marth's very own, but the other male stood his ground.

"For a maidservant, you're not very submissive."

"I am _not_ a maidservant. I am _Marth_, and I am _in fact_ the very owner of this house! Now, you are fortunate that I haven't kicked you out for your rude—"

"—_Um._ Whatever. You're not who I came to see, Mr. Landlord. I heard that that good-for-nothing bastard Ike lives here. I have business with him."

"Ike...?"

"Yeah, Ike. You know 'im?"

"'Know him'? I am his _husband_."

The shorter male nearly choked on his fresh, fruit punch.

"'Husband'?"

"Yes," Marth flashed his ring, "I am Marth _Greil. _Ike and I were married five months ago. Now may I ask, who are you?"

"_Well I'll be damned! _The son of a bitch got_ married!_"

The pointy-eared individual kicked his little legs, scooting forward as he hoped to wiggle his way out of the chair. The mission was made impossible with his bloated stomach, which Marth was still trying to figure out what in heaven's name that was...

"Here... let me help you, deary," murmured the blonde, baby-faced maid, who pulled him, as daintily as she could, up upon his now bare feet. He smiled gratefully to her.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

He now approached the model, simpering as if he knew something that he did not.

"...Name's Link, cutie. You've never heard of me before?"

"...No. Not that I can immediately recall."

"_Really?_ He never told you, then? The man your hubby slept with mmm... almost five months ago, impregnated, and left without a trace?"

Marth gasped loudly along with the female servants, who furiously began to chitter-chatter and whisper, tongue's producing unheard of amounts of words per minute.

"Y-You're—?! _You are—!_"

"_Now_ do I ring a bell?" Link pat his full tummy, "And _ta dah!_ He left me with _these_ bastards."

The newlywed sharply gasped with both of his gentle hands clasped over his mouth. Did he say... "these"? As in... plural? As in... _more than one?!_

"'_These_'?!"

"_Yep!_ _Twins!"_ Link affirmed with fake enthusiasm, "_I_ _wouldn't've even kept the damned things if it weren't for Zelda. My clubbing days are over now... _Listen I don't have time for chitchat. I have an appointment in half an hour. I'd very much like to see Ike and let him know—"

"—_Baby_,_ you done yet?! I'm gonna be late!_"

Link glanced up and over, wondering where that familiar, deep voice originated from. And inevitably, the blondie spotted the male who resided at the top of the first staircase, chuckling darkly beneath his fruity breath.

"_Yoo hoo!_ Ikeeeeeey~!" he called, "It's Muffin!! _Remember meeeee?!_"

Ike blinked at the five figures below. He could make out his lover of course, and their maids. But who in the gods' names was that other being?

_Muffin...? Hmm... Muffin, Muffin, Mu—_

—He remembered.

He squinted...

The blonde hair.

The ears.

And the... the...?

_WHAT?! THAT'S—?!_

Ike trooped down the steps madly—topless—eyes bulking at the blonde figure all the while. Link patiently waited for the man to reach him, steadily rubbing his wide stomach in circular movements with a big ol' smile on his full lips. A foot away from him, the indigo-haired man inhaled sharply with every breath, staring in disbelief at Link, and in even more denial at the overgrown watermelon hidden beneath that frilly, teal blouse of his.

Link licked his lips at the taller man's succulent torso, "_Mmm_, yes. Just as I remembered..." he met his eyes, "Hello there, Ike. Surprise, surprise, huh? I bet you thought you weren't ever going to see me again, right?"

Ike was silent, still in shock.

"Well," the shorter male gently hit his abdomen, "Looks like you'll be seein' a whole lot more of me, pal. And _double_ that."

Noiselessly, Marth stepped up to his unwavering, bewildered husband, placing a hand on his shoulder as his lips parked near his ear, "He's pregnant... with _twins._"

And Link swore to that very day that he saw a teensy, tiny smile on those soft, pink lips, but it was just as rapidly wiped off as it had been put on once Marth took a look at him. Ike's orbs softened at the blonde's belly...

"Twins?"

"Yeah. I'm five months, which is, coincidentally, the same amount of time you and pretty boy over there have been married, so I've heard."

"W-Well, yes. That would be right."

Link smiled at this, "Heh, lovely—"

"—How do we know that they're Ike's? _Hm?_ You've probably slept around with many others if you went home with someone you've just met at a bar of all places," intruded Marth from behind his partner, hands clipping his sides, unmasked attitude evident in his sharpened tone.

"_Ohhhh_," the maids chirped at the blow, more words spat to and fro.

That's when Link's bright eyes that only a pregnant being could produce, transformed disturbingly into a threatening midnight-blue. He waddled over to the intimidated model...

"Now you listen here, _princess_. There is no doubt in my mind that these _nuisances _are your snooping husband's. And furthermore, how _dare _you. You don't know _shit _about me so what makes you so self-righteous that you can go around and judge me?! I actually thought that your good-for-nothin' husband would make a suitable partner! _I gave my all to him!_"

Link confessed that whilst staring pointblank into the taller man's orbs... Ike gasped slightly notably at the impact of their gazes, swimming about in the cerulean irises, finding the hurt, pain and emotional distress he'd inflicted upon his sweet, sweet heart.

Link waddled towards him, searching in those mysterious spheres, "_I... I thought you were the one for me. I thought you would end my search for that one person I would share everything with..._"

His vulnerable, heart-touching visage dematerialized swiftly into that sour, hateful glare, "But you proved to be just another lying, no-good, excuse of a man. No different from the rest."

The blonde man reverted his attention back to the model, Marth wincing a bit while cowering, scooting closer to his husband.

"And if _you_ had been doing your _job _as a lover perhaps he wouldn't have had a need to come to the bar, we would've never had sex, and I wouldn't be knocked up and confined to a goddamned house for weeks on end! Now I'd watch him closely if I were you, _dear_. Or you'll be seein' a lot more of _these..._" Link indicated with a caress to his tummy, "...I don't care if you're there for these babies or not. Zelda's done more for me than you ever have and probably ever will, but I refuse to allow her to raise another man's—"

"—I'm not a deadbeat," Ike rushed.

Link stopped himself.

Ike's eyes changed... they were... empathetic, sincere, affectionate... they were... locked unmovingly on his inflated belly.

"I'm a _man. _I take care of my responsibilities. I will be there for my children... _I will_. And if there's anything you need—_money, toys, food_—anything..." Ike pulled a tiny, business card from one of the pockets in his fancy trousers and handed it to the confounded blonde, "...Don't hesitate to give me a call."

Marth crossed his arms.

Link stared at him long enough, meeting his glance and ultimately receiving the card.

"Fine. I will."

Abruptly, there were a series of honks.

"That's Zelda—" A maid with chocolate locks came scurrying over with a pair of sandals... Link's sandals... "—I gotta go."

"You want me to walk you down the steps? O-Or do you want something to eat real fast?"

"Nah. I have an appointment an' I should've left minutes ago."

Ike's eyes sparkled.

"An appointment?"

Link was utterly befuddled by these sparkles.

"..._Yeah._ I've been a little... casual towards these babies, but, I'd like to at least know their sexes. It'd save me money from buying the wrong gender things."

The frequency of the twinkles increased.

"Can I come?"

Marth rushed to his husband's left on cue, "Baby you're already late for work. You have an important, defining presentation today and—"

"—Douglas'll understand. Where's my shirt?" Ike held out his hand in his lover's direction, but those pupils remained on Link. A grand, handsome smile—one from their encounter at the bar—graced those fine lips...

"I've... always wanted two, little girls."

**(One Month Later...)**

"LINK! _CAN YOU COME TO THE DOOR?! LINK? LINK DO YOU HEAR ME?!_"

In a panic, the indigo-haired male turned the bronze knob on the blonde's door, and fortunately it was already unlocked. He burst into his home, his head nearly snapping off his broad shoulders as he turned in every, feasible direction for the bearer of his precious, twin girls. When—two long strides into the living room—he found him and that big, six-month tummy propped up on his couch with a bowl of children's animal crackers and salsa that resided faithfully beside him. He appeared to be watching television, a soap opera of some sort. Ike scanned him with scrutinizing eyes.

No blood, no scars. He seemed to be okay.

Relaxed.

Ike did not understand.

"Link."

The Hylian didn't tear his eyes from the dark-haired actor.

"_Gods_,_ he's delicious_... Yeah?"

"You said there was an emergency over the phone. Well, what was it?"

Link paused before devouring his salsa-covered elephant, emitting a steady "Oh". He pointed to a few bills that were scattered upon his cocktail table.

"Pizza's ready, and they're non-delivery."

Ike—greatly relieved, but simultaneously a little ticked—exhaled his pent-up breath, "You said it was an emergency... You actually want me to pick up a _pizza?_"

"How else was I supposed to get you over here? 'Ike, I'm hungry like I always am. I ordered a pizza and they don't do deliveries. Can you be so kind as to pick it up for me?'"

"And that would've been just fine instead of roughly giving me a heart attack. I seriously thought something was wrong with Kryssy and Lola..."

The Hylian gyrated his blue orbs, gobbling up a tiger.

"_Right_. You were probably bangin' your wife or husband or... _whatever._ Like you would've _actually_ came."

Ike grumbled something, snatching up the cash.

"_I'll be back_."

"Thanks, Ikey. Say _'Thank you, Papa!'_" Link cooed to his belly. Ike began for the door, but he did not leave that house without wearing the biggest grin mankind had ever witnessed.

"_Papa."_

**(Minutes Later...)**

It was disgusting.

The sounds he made.

The unmistakable grease dribbling down his long fingers.

The way the helpless slices of pepperoni pie were, with an animalistic hunger, shoveled into that ravenous black hole.

It would make any die-hard pizza lover never want to take so much of a nanosecond glance at it.

Ike had his head turned to the window, allowing the little Hylian to happily munch on his meal, even though that was merely a snack for him. He did not suffer long. Link ingested that large pie in less than seven minutes. Sated, completed, and satisfied. He dabbed his lips with a napkin—the umpteenth tissue that'd been tainted with grease that evening—and tossed it into the brown box, which overflowed with the other used tissues.

He sighed, giving a few pats to his full abdomen.

"_Ahhh_, yummy. Too bad I ran out of caramel syrup. That would've kicked it off _real_ good."

Ike threw up a little in his mouth at that statement. Link eyes then fell to his enlarged stomach, frowning in disgust, "...Man, I'm fat. I look like a friggin' blimp."

"You're _pregnant_. You're not 'fat'."

"Yeah, well... _Whatever._"

Suddenly, the petite man, though not so "petite" anymore, smiled and giggled... the fluttering sensation in his stomach returned.

"_Yeeeeah_, you like that pizza, don't ya? _Sorry_. No syrup this time. Maybe Zelda will pick up some more for me... It's still good, though, huh?"

Mystified, Ike slowly turned, figuring it was safe enough to look. Their gazes crossed, Link immediately picking up on his curiousness.

"Kryssy's moving. Eating, y'know? Or doin' somethin'... I can never really tell."

Those azures lit up, "'Moving'?"

"_Yep_. I'm surprised it's only her, though. Usually Kryssy starts kickin', which wakes up her sister, then Lola gets a goin' and then they both start up a fuss, usually till they get tired or they get somethin' else to eat. _They're hilarious_... 'Keep me laughin' all day."

Ike chuckled at this little story. Sapphires gawked longingly at that spherical, bloated belly of Link's... His girls, his little angels, they were _moving!_ He'd never gotten the chance to experience this. Ever. Oh how he longed to touch that stomach. To caress it. To talk to them. To sing them songs. He was their father, right? What was keeping him?

"C-Can I... _feel?_"

Link cut his eyes from the television screen and onto the father of his children. Shrugging his shoulders, the Hylian straightened himself slightly, "Go on ahead."

The beau—sheer excitement coursing through him—scooted closer, apprehensively branching a cold hand towards the warm, protruding abdomen, until warm and cold skin collided. Ike could feel unconsciously small vibrations, but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. With two hands plastered on the blondie's belly, he began to scan the large, land mass for any signs of prominent activity when an amazing _thump _assaulted his right palm. Ike even backed away a little as Link jumped.

"_Whoa..._"

"Hey, you! _Be nice in there!_" Link laughed adoringly, beaming at his stomach, "That was Kryssy. She's quite a jumpin' bean," he informed, smirking at the taller male, who chuckled along with him.

"I see..." Ike became eye level with the honey-tinted stomach, "_Missy Kryssy_," he sang, "_Missy Kryssy_,_ Missy Kryssy_, Papa loves _yoooooou_. _Yes Papa does!_ Papa loves his little gir—_Ah?_"

Link pet his abdomen, tickled, "Lola's gettin' a little jealous."

"_Aww_... Papa feels his other baby girl, don't you worry..."

And within that short timeframe the older individual spent bonding with his unborn loves, Link saw a side of Ike that he'd never before seen in the duration of their relationship. He seemed to be... immersed in his element. The little songs, the cooing, the gentle, sweet strokes. Never had he splashed into such emotional, glittering abysses. Never had he heard such beautiful sounds pass through his lips... Kryssy and Lola responded amazingly to their father, who couldn't be any happier than he was that night. Though the twins activity dwindled as the time flew on, and Ike could sense this. But his time was up, anyway. Marth was becoming more... _ignitable_ as the days passed and he didn't wish to further upset him.

"Well, my loves, Papa has to leave. But he will most certainly be back... _I love you..._"

Ike firmly pressed his puckered lips against the stretched, sweet skin, a kiss of the left and another on the right.

There was a faint fluttering from their daughters—greatly pleasing Ike—and as for the Hylian... a fluttering was not only taking place in his active tummy, but also in his heart.

**(16 Months Later...)**

Ike witnessed the birth of his beautiful, healthy twin girls. They were plump and flush with the most dazzling cerulean orbs the gods had ever witnessed, bore their mother's pointed ears and their father's blinding, blue locks.

He held both in his strong, supportive arms so close on the day of their birth, whispering promises of protection over them and everlasting love as they took their infant snoozes, pecking their teeny brows at least a billion times. Tears fell down those lukewarm cheeks. "_My girls_" he kept repeating, shock etched clearly about him as he bounded them to their unsullied dreams. Link and Zelda had never seen anything so precious... Ike'd never dreamed he'd have children, especially with his lover Marth, since his profession demanded his accepted body type, and his desire wasn't as strong. His dreams were brought to reality; he couldn't have asked for anything better.

Link, too, was changed by the birth of his twins. Previously careless towards the entire ordeal, Link didn't give a damn about the babies until Kryssy was placed in his shaking arms. He peered at her scrunched, pink face, smiling so delightfully, a feeling burning inside him. It was when the little girl opened her eyes that the Hylian caught his breath... He was a... parent. A mother to these unexpected, twin girls... He felt... beautiful.

Now six months old and growing as normal as any other child would, Kryssy and Lola explored the new world about them alongside Zelda, their ever so radiant mother Link and their... sometime-y father Ike.

It was either work that severed their bonding time, or Marth. The model, very envious towards the attention the girls were getting from his man, did all that was within his power to keep Ike from seeing them. But every opportunity, every chance he was blessed with, the beau dashed to spend some much-needed quality time with his jewels.

But that allotted time came with a sacrifice. His marriage grew ever the more rockier. Arguments ensued, nasty looks were tossed, and a nonexistent sex life was looming overhead.

From that point, their future wasn't looking so bright together.

Because the last time Ike checked, a marriage consisted of only _two _beings.

Not three.

00000000000000000

"And where does that letter go, Lola?" sprightly inquired the brunette Zelda, the six-month old rested on her thigh, waving the pink letter in her small hand. Lola stared intellectually at the alphabet board settled on her chubby legs, confidently hovering the piece over the vacant "A" slot. She looked to Zelda for confirmation.

"Good girl!! _Oh, you are such a smart, little lady! _So smart,_ just like mommy!_"

Lola shrieked with happiness, drool falling to her bib as she slammed the piece down into the cookie-cut area.

"_Yes she is! That's my baby girl!_"

Link smiled proudly at his daughter, kissing her flush, right cheek, then immediately switching his gaze to Kryssy, who ignored the overdone, excessively musical children's show shown on the television set and found entertainment in a plastic, pink ball. She'd been getting a little rough when her failed attempt to pass it to Zelda backfired, instead hitting her sister square in the noggin. Lola only blinked, smiling and giggling, shortly refocusing back to her table.

"Kryssy settle down, love. You don't want to ruin your pretty dress mommy bought for you...!"

That little girl was one to keep a very close eye on, especially since she'd began to walk. Very resilient and inheriting that perseverance from both her parents, she was determined to master this new art, no matter how many scrapes and bruises she'd have to endure. Lola wasn't really in a rush to begin walking. She was more in tune with the peculiar objects around her. Open-minded and displaying early signs of intelligence and skill, she found interest in the elementary things.

Little Kryssy crawled to her thrown ball, which had conveniently rolled to her dresser that she used to pull herself up by its handles.

"And now where does_ this_ one go?" questioned Zelda, giving Lola a far different piece and a newly-emptied board with head-scratching letters to the everyday man... A Hylian alphabet. Lola eagerly received the letter and studied it along with the grooves of the board. It took her some time, but eventually, it was pressed into its rightful place, Lola looking to her mommy and Zelda with a toothy smile.

"Good job!! _Oh_, Link, she will be absolutely brilliant!"

"_I know_. My genius Lola takes after her Mama well, doesn't she?" the male rewarded his daughter with kisses, "Though it makes me wonder what will become of—"

"—_KRYSSY!!_"

The blonde snapped his head to the direction of his wandering child, who stared helplessly at the monstrous, wooden, collapsing dresser that could potentially crush her. Without thinking—without giving it a second thought—Link jumped for his baby, sheltered her in his embrace and rolled away from the dresser repeatedly. It crashed to the floor with a noisy, destructive ending, Link heaving on his back, Kryssy plastered like honey to his chest.

"_Dear gods_, is she alright?!" Zelda screeched, rushing to her friend's side, leaving Lola to her Hylian alphabet, but she was more interested in the wellbeing of her sister and mother.

Sluggishly, Link rose with his shaken, wailing baby in his arms, cooing to her, snuggling her deep into his breast, rocking and rocking, "_Shhh_... You're okay, baby. You're okay. _It's alright_. She's fine, Zel."

"My goodness... I wasn't so sure how that was going to end; _I'd rather not think about it._ She's quite the adventurous one, isn't she?"

Lola crawled next to her mother's lap to reach her sister, patting her back consolingly and blubbering infant gibberish that Kryssy supposedly understood.

"Yeah... There aren't enough eyes in the world to watch her," he switched from his friend to the blabbering Lola, sniggering lightly, "_Aww_. How sweet of you, dear. See, Kryssy? Sissy says 'Stop crying'! It'll be okay! _You're alright! _Mommy's not gonna let _anything_ hurt his little princess, _no sir..._"

"—_Is that my baby girl I hear?_" inquired a newly-added and much, much deeper voice.

All four noggins turned to observe the doorway from which this voice came to find Ike Greil standing tall, smirking down upon his two babies. He was dressed in his work clothes, although looking as though mediocre, typhoon winds assaulted his threads and his hair, stress lines hugging his eyes. Link knew something was up... Lola screamed in happiness at his presence, crawling as fast as those chubby legs could carry her, cheesing as wide as a criminal. Kryssy, hiccupping and whatnot, fumbled out of Link's lap and bawled out of her mind as she trucked for her father, Ike scooping her up and her little sister in one fluid move, bouncing them, but kissing the slightly older twin's hot face.

"_Oh?_ What's this? What's wrong with my Missy Kryssy?" his eyes darted to the floor where the dresser and its split contents littered the carpet. Link, thoroughly surprised by the unscheduled visit, hopped to his feet, "_Ike..._ Oh, uh... Kryssy was trying to bring herself up so she can walk, but—"

"—My baby's _walking?!_" exclaimed the other man, eyes widening with a playful, ever spreading grin that comforted the now calmed, smiling child, "You are such a big girl now!"

Zelda gathered her purse, "And Lola's excelling very well in her alphabet, as well as the Hylian alphabet. You have a very bright girl, Ike. _Two_ very bright, little girls!"

The proud father chuckled, "_That's my babies_... and each and every time I come to visit they're lookin' more and more like Mama."

Chortling, the Hylian male folded his arms, peering upon the grinning little ones, Lola poking at Ike's perfect nose, Kryssy tugging at his lips.

"Too bad they have your unmanageable hair. All poor Zelda could do was put some of it up into a ribbon like an antenna."

"...I think it's pretty. I have the most loveliest ladies in the world!" he announced, twirling the giggling babies thrice, plopping down into the rocking chair.

"_Aww, it's almost time for my shift_... I'll see you later, Link!" said the brunette, pecking the blonde's cheek. She also skipped to the twins, gracing their happy faces with an equal count of kisses.

"Goodbye, Sunshines! Have fun bonding with Papa and Mama!"

"_Z-Zelda..._ Thank you for _everything. _Watching them, looking after them... _Really. I..._ I really appreciate all that you've done."

"Aw," the Hylian male shared a friendly kiss and embrace, "Don't even sweat it. Anything for those little angels... I will be seeing you! _Ta ta!_"

She exited his home, Link seeing her out the door, when Ike blared, "Hey, _Link!_ Look on the table an' you should see somethin' there for the girls!"

His azures scanned his dining table for the said items, finding an adorable couple—a stuffed duck and rabbit—holding hands that were bonded by a little patch of Velcro stitched to their fin and paw. One for Kryssy and the other for Lola... Link smiled privately, reentering the twins' room, hiding the animals behind his back as he crept towards his daughters.

"_Ohh!_ Look Lola, Kryssy! Look what mommy's got! _Look!_" Ike pointed to the blonde enegetically—eyes nearly leaping from his skull—who revealed the pink bunny rabbit to Lola, and the gentle, yellow ducky with a fancy bowtie to Kryssy. Astounded, the younger twin gave her rabbit a smothering hug, moments after investigating its beady eyes and the prickly, Velcro patch on its paw. Kryssy simply brought her animal buddy to life, making him perform a little dance on her thighs.

"Do you like them?" Ike asked, the girls replying with a cry of joy and an added treat of drool-riddled smiles.

"Yeah, like they need any more stuffed animals," Link joked, hovering over his spoiled children instinctively. The taller male continued to rock his babies in the wooden chair, beams of pride and ease burning brightly across his visage, the little girls now resting their heads against his toasty chest as they further tinkered with their new toys.

"I caught Marth with Roy."

Whisked from his trance, the Hylian blinked at Ike's utterance. The man's happy rays of sunshine were overshadowed by melancholy clouds of gloom.

"Oh..." gasped Link—_Who's the whore now? _he thought with a demonic smirk_—_masking his excitement, curiosity and desire to dig deeper into this matter without giving off as being intrusive, "I... I'm sorry to hear that, Ike. When was this?"

"Just now. I got off early today, preparing to spend an exciting day with my lover, only to catch him in _our_ bed with _Roy_. I... I didn't know what to do. I was in shock as much as they were. I paced around a few times, lost it, and then decided to come here. 'I just want my girls', I told him..." he smiled at Lola and Kryssy, "...That's all I want. _My girls_."

And soon enough, a sharp series of beeps and a rumbling in the taller man's left pocket alerted all within hearing range. It was his cell phone; Kryssy picked up the vibrations, dropping her ducky as she suddenly slapped her father's thigh whilst gazing with wonder at him.

Ike exhaled till it hurt him internally, "Hold Lola for me, Link..."

The Hylian received his daughter observing the male as he dug out his cellular, his eyes sinking into his skull as he read the incoming call. Entranced as any wide-eyed baby would be, Kryssy stretched for this mystical device, whining, cleverly putting on her winning "Please, Papa?!" pout.

"It's Marth."

Link shrugged, latching the little one to his hip. Pausing and contemplating whether to take the call, he ultimately chose to answer.

"_Eh_, what the heck..." he mashed _talk_, "..._Hello?...... Yeah_, well, who else could it be?....... I'm at Link's with the kids........ And _my_ question to _you_ is how could you do this to me? _Seven months! Seven!_ Behind my back!! In _our_ bed!....... _Ohhh Marth_—oh no no—_Marth._ Marth listen, that was wrong. _Wrong._ You _do not_ do that to your _husband!_ Your husband who loves y—oh don't you _dare_ bring that into this! I already told y......... _Oh_. Okay... Okay. So that's how it's gonna be, huh? _Hmph_. Alright. Well I'll tell ya what, baby..." Ike cupped little Kryssy's ears who'd stopped chirping for her father's interesting toy upon picking up negative energy. Link did the same to Lola, pressing her head against his shoulder, his free hand positioned against her uncapped ear.

"..._I'll just pack my shit, and you and your little boy toy can have a fucking whorefest for all I care. 'Cause I'm done with this. I am done._ All I've ever tried to do is please you! And it's _still _not enough! I'll never be enough, will I?! ..........._Yeah._ Yeah I mean it...! I'm through! ......Don't start crying now......... _I don't hate you_..... _No_, I don't...... _No_—Bunny, stop it, don't say that....... If I hated you why would I be all upset? Just stop..... _stop crying_..." Ike's face softened along with his voice as a hand covered his worn countenance, "...Please stop...... '_Come over_'?"

Those dulled aquamarines swiftly shifted onto a napping Kryssy and a wide-eyed, piqued Link, "_Ummm_... Yeah, fine. I'll be right over. Okay........ _Yeah_, me too. _Bye_."

A click, and Link detonated.

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_ _You're leaving?!_"

Ike massaged his wrinkled forehead with his digits, "I have to. My marriage is at stake."

"_Marriage?!_ Heh, sorry for butting into your personal life but if I saw my husband screwing some other man's brains out in _my_ bed of all places, I'd call it quits right then and there!"

"But I just can't do that! _It's been a year!_ ...I love 'im."

"_Oh gods!_" spat Link, squeezing his eyes shut, "You think he loves you?! _Do you honestly think that?!_ _Seven months_, Ike! Seven months doesn't sound like love to me! You... You came on such a short notice. I've never seen the girls so excited to see you, and you're just going to leave for that wh—_him?! _You are seriously going to choose _him_ over your own _children?_ You're going to buy those crocodile tears?! You can't just waltz in here, spend an inexcusable amount of time with your kids and leave with a gift as if everything is okay! You will _not _buy their love, Ike Greil!" The Hylian stopped to inhale, a suffocating, heavy, disheartening feeling overwhelming him, "_My babies..._ They have a certain look in their eyes when they see you. So shiny and bright; they are absolutely gorgeous... And when you're not here, they would give me that same look. 'Where's Papa? Where's my Papa? When is Papa coming?' And it breaks my heart to look them into those happy, shiny eyes and tell them 'I don't know where Papa is, darlings.' I don't want to tell them that anymore! _I'm tired of it!_ They deserve more from their father! _So sure_, you can leave and run home to _Bunny_, kiss him and stroke him and have your sloppy, make-up sex but at the end of the day Kryssy and Lola will _always_ be here for you while he's burning holes in your mattress with that Roy-guy he's fucking on the side, _not giving a damn about you when I do!_"

Link bit his tongue, lashes flickering a mile a minute as a cherry-tinted blush bled through. Ike perked at that last declaration, gently staring at him with soft-boiled eyes. Did he... did he just say what he thought he did? Did... did he just confess his... _feelings? _He had feelings for him?

"..._I have to go._"

Ike rose from the rocking chair, gingerly cradling Kryssy who was robed tenderly by his arms, "_Missy Kryssy!_ Wake up, dear. _Papa has to go_..." he showered her chubby cheeks with his lips, the wee one slowly awakening with a few bats to the eyes, then shrieking to her heart's content at her father, waggling her arms all over, but her smile was quickly erased when he delicately placed her on the floor as if she were a precious flower. Her expression changed, little question marks prancing about her head like a halo along with Lola, when something in her teeny brain clicked. She'd recognized this pattern before. The excess kisses, the "goodbye"s, and then the act of placing on the ground. This only occurred when he was leaving. _That_ they did not like.

"_Ike, don't you dare leave!!_"

Ignoring the blonde, the bluenette eased at the barrier and slammed it shut. Link raised his voice to ferociously curse back at the foolish being, but literally bit his fiery tongue instead of falling into temptation and voicing his rather "colorful" opinion. But those pent-up feelings had to escape somehow.

His venting method?

Throwing an empty bottle at the door, spitting "_Bastard!_", clenching his fists till his knuckles radiated heat.

_Oh, that Marth...!_ There's no telling what he would do to that pretty boy if he ever got a hold of his expensive collar! How could he do that to him?!

"_Fygah._"

Link blinked from his demented state at this little peep. He looked to the floor to find his babies drilling their wide pupils at him with inquiring eyes.

"_Oh_... Hi, darlings," Link kneeled to them, playing with their curly hair, "_Don't worry_. Mommy's alright. C'mon... let's get you two something to eat."

But Lola churned up more gibberish as if Link was supposed to know—word for word—what she was spilling from those small lips, gazing sadly at her mother as she scrunched her little brows in question. He may not have known what she was saying, but just a look in her eyes—a look in Kryssy's as well—and it all became finite. The twins looked to the door their father passed through, and then back at Link.

_Where is Papa going?_

Constricted with heartache for his little ones and partially for himself, the Hylian attempted an honest smile, his eyes warming as moisture clouded them with a glittery film.

"I don't know where Papa's goin', sweeties. _I don't know..._"

All their limited brains could process was "Papa", and soon, concluding that he was gone, they discharged into hot tears, the tips of their ears reddening as they fell to their tushes. "_Oh, loves! Don't cry! P-Please! Papa will be back! J-Just stop crying..._"

But Kryssy and Lola carried on, flailing their arms that lacked the feathers to fly.

"_Papa will c-come back later! D... Do not cry... Please... Stop crying... P-Please... Nnngh..._"

...Link himself began to discombobulate and shut down, his flesh burning, his heart aching aimlessly for a man that'd never become his and for his innocent daughters who asked nothing of this. It was not their fault that Link ended up sleeping with an engaged and now married man in a night and wound up bearing twins. So why should they be tormented?! He was the one who should be punished! How selfish of him! If only he would've waited! If only he could've found a suitable partner!

Hiding his shameful, crinkled face behind the barrier made by his hands alone, the petite Hylian sputtered and cursed at himself, injurious sobs causing a painful swelling in his chest.

"_S-Stupid!! Stupid, stupid!_" he chanted rocking side to side, wishing for some comfort. Wishing... for those strong arms to enwrap him like they did his baby girls. To sing to him. To hold him and love him on the inside as well as the out.

Oh how he thought how truly stupid he was now.

Not only did he carelessly blab his truest feelings, but he—something that he could've doubted till the end of time—was still lusting for that indigo-haired beau and has been for the longest. Badly, helplessly, terribly did he yearn for him. And it was an eternal yearning, because Marth had that good man wrapped around his finger as tight as a blood-thirsty tick. He was the puppet master yanking the strings to Link's puppet show of a destiny as well was the future of his children. And the model was well aware of this. Enraged, the blonde one could do nothing about it.

Thinking of this depressing notion made the young Hylian man sob harder. Lola and her sister had stopped their own howling hearing their mother's saddening cries and swears, a sound in which they'd never heard, a scene they'd never saw manifest openly.

Sensual and loving, the elder sister pushed off the floor, equalized her weight, and stepped toward Link, Lola regarding this in admiration. Five, full wobbly steps later, she pat Link on his head like one would do a bongo. Link—startled—peered over, peeling his hands slowly from his visage, meeting his little love's azures.

Kryssy stood there for a moment, when unexpected baby giggles spilt from her leaking mouth. She placed her tiny hands over her eyes and with a cry she quickly removed them, the extra force causing her to fall back on her bottom, but she continued to laugh.

...Link blinked at his child, who repeated her stiff actions. When he finally caught on, he, too, broke out into infectious giggles, watching Kryssy play "Peek-a-boo" with his wet-eyed, smirking self. Lola crawled into his lap, watching her silly sister. Each and every time she revealed her precious sapphires, Link would softly whisper "Peek-a-boo!" and Kryssy would explode into an unstoppable fit of chortles and clap better than a mechanical monkey with cymbals glued to his hands.

"_Oh, Kryssy, you funny, little girl...!_ Are you trying to make Mama feel better?"

The elder twin joined the blonde, stumbling like falling rocks on his right thigh, grinning proudly. Link swept her up, sweetly encompassing his family in a huddle.

"Ahh, my loves. _My wee darlings..._ Mama will give you all the love he can and more, I promise you. _I promise, I promise..._"

00000000000000000

**(Five Months Later...)**

_Roy was there for me. Physically, emotionally... You were not, Ike. Not even when I begged you. Not even when I needed you the most. It was either work or the girls, back and forth, to and fro, in and out...! "Marth" could not possibly fit into that busy equation! And this left me unhappy... my own husband could not even make time for me... I had needs, too! Sexually frustrated well into the night, countless hours of arguing... I sought comfort elsewhere. And Roy provided that. He fulfilled those needs, in your absence. Do I feel guilty? Yes, of course I do... You are an excellent, care-giving, and lovely man. But... I need someone there for me. And Roy... well, he... completes me... I am sorry that it had to end this way, Ike, but this isn't going to last. I have fallen for Roy; it was bound to happen sooner or later. It was natural, connecting with him... I... I hope that you can find someone who truly makes you happy, too...! _

The now separated Ike and Marth filed for divorce after the incident, and those were the last words uttered to the beau before their once cement relationship was left to acid. No more "Bunny", no more Roy to increase his blood pressure, no more drama.

Hurt, they both were, regardless of how domestic they've acted towards one another. They'd been an item for so long, saying "good bye" seemed unimaginable. He genuinely loved the beautiful man, but perhaps what he spoke of—however hurtful—was true. He would find happiness with that redhead, happiness that he could not supply himself.

"_You will always have a special place in my heart,"_ the model assured with a true-blue smile and a loveless peck to the cheek.

But something positive came to a head amid the emotional strain. Ike was able to freely participate more in his vigorous, fatherly role, which he verily enjoyed to the fullest extent, and then far beyond that! And he had every reason to be, his growing ladies were less than a month away from becoming a full year old. Lola and Kryssy were unarguably excited to have their Papa play with them, dress them up, doll up their hair—for only he knew how to manage such troublesome tresses, and typically all he did was adopt Zelda's "antenna" style—and rock them to sleep with a favorite lullaby...

Link was unspeakably overjoyed for his bouncing babies. How fortunate it was for them to be please with two, loving parents. Neither of the parents would ever wish the heart-wrenching emotions of the absence of a parent on their worst enemy... and to give their children something they'd never had was such a wondrous gift that warmed them to their tingling toes.

Ike's sudden involvement not only benefitted his kids, but the Hylian also.

It was moments when their little darlings were taking their afternoon snoozes, warm, cerulean glances shooting across the pink room like missiles.

Ike's vivid and flirtatious, had those eyes set on the blonde each passing minute, very much like they'd been at the bar oh so long ago. Link would inaudibly chortle upon meeting eyes, Ike doing the same.

There was a complete turn-around in the midst of their developing relationship. It was warmer, increasingly passionate, and joyous. A violent beating in both misguided hearts, and the two parents found themselves slowly but surely and unstoppably migrating towards each other. Subtle advance after subtle advance, the taller male made certain that Link was aware of his jumbled feelings. But the petite man knew of these, having some of his own to deal with.

00000000000000000

"_Pa-pa... Coo-kie..._"

There was a rather syallable-stressed command...

Kryssy widened her aquamarines and poked her lips coated with cookie crumbles, evidently telling Ike that she had quite a few already.

"No more cookies, Kryssy. You had four already and we're about to have lunch. No more," Link intruded, placing Lola's sun hat on her indigo-haired head and flattening the hilly wrinkles from her yellow, billowy dress.

The small family was preparing for an afternoon outing to a nearby park for a picnic. Ike was attending, which added to the twin's excitement, not to mention to Link's pleasure.

Ike frowned to his daughter, "Sorry, Kryssy. Mama said 'no'! Papa promises he'll give you a cookie later, okay?"

The typical, childish response to that was a reddened face littered with crystalline tears and screams of discontentment, breaking her father's heart with every sharp inhale.

"She is so spoiled, I tell ya... C'mon, Lola," the blonde gathered their straw picnic basket and quilt, his daughter trotting alongside him, bubbling with anxiousness, "We'll be waiting in the car."

And with that, Link left Ike to reason with an unhappy, fussing little girl.

"Mama said no more cookies, love! I'm sorry! Now let's put on your pretty hat!"

But oh no, these were not the words little Kryssy wanted to hear, for this only increased the volume of those squeals, and the wrinkles on her face. She began to stomp the ground viciously, demanding that that mouth-watering treat of dough and chocolate.

He couldn't take it, seeing his little girl in such a state of unhappiness. He wasn't taking favorites or anything, but Kryssy absolutely touched his heart in ways Lola did not. Maybe it was because he saw a lot of himself in the silly, vivacious child, and could sympathize with her oftentimes.

"Aw man..."

He dashed into the kitchen, thrust his hand into the Hylian's porcelain, Kryssy-proof cookie jar and snagged one of the chewy delights. He halved it, rushing to his weeping daughter.

"Kryssy! Look, look!"

She opened her eyes wide enough to see what her father wanted.

"Here you go, baby girl..." he knelt before her, handing her a chocolate-y half, the sight of the delicious cookie instantaneously pacifying her. She shrieked, stuffing the cookie into her mouth, smiling at Ike with watery, thankful spheres, melting his core. He took this time to tidy her up.

"There you are! You're all pretty now!"

She finished her piece off, as smiley as could be, giving Ike thank-you kisses.

"Aww, you're welcome, sweetie. _Don't tell mommy, okay?!_"

Father and daughter and exited the home, Ike buckling Kryssy in her dual car seat that she shared with her yapping sister, sliding into the driver's seat.

"You gave her a cookie, didn't you?" Link questioned with folded arms.

"_It was only a half..._"

The blonde sighed, smiling at the indigo-haired man who grinned just as large in return.

**(Park.)**

To make up for his disobedience, Ike chose a most perfect spot to set up their picnic area. It was beneath a shady tree, blossoming with an abundance of green leaves, only a few rays of sun filtering through.

They unraveled the baby-blue quilt, Link taking out the toys since Lola and her sister were too antsy to sit and eat. Their favorite toy—Bubbles—kept Link on his toes, blowing his angels the mysterious spheres of wonder. Lola racked her brain to figure out why they would pop each and everything she touched one, looking to Ike and Link with that intelligent, inquiring expression as if they wielded the answer. Kryssy simply laughed and clapped, sooner or later wanting to take matters into her own, teeny hands. Link allowed her to blow a few of her own to her sister, but predictably, things had gotten messy and that's when they decided to switch events and have lunch.

The toddlers snacked on some crackers and cheese with applesauce—Lola would only eat strawberry applesauce, whereas Kryssy favored natural. Everything progressed smoothly, a lovely family outing accompanied with a bright, sunny day... until a beach ball invaded their personal area, followed by a little brunet boy with the brightest, purple eyes in red overalls.

The male toddler trampled all over their blanket to retrieve his precious ball. Lola screeched at him for his rude interference that split her applesauce, Kryssy smiling at the ball. Celebrating, the brunet spun about, all four of them catching something very extraordinary and unique. Ike was the first to bring it to the table.

"Hey, is it just me, or does that kid have—?"

"—_ARWEL!!_"

Another brunet, a male and presumably his father, scooped him up, causing his ball to fall, Kryssy salvaging it.

"I'm so sorry," the brunet apologized, bouncing his fussy one on his hip, "I guess I underestimated his strength! _Ohhh, he made a big mess...!_ You naughty boy! _You wouldn't be doing half the things you were if daddy was here!_"

Link cheesed, "Oh no, it's alright! He's okay, _uhh._.."

"_Ah!_ Pit! My name is Pit! And this is little Arwel here as you've met. I really wish you could've met my boyfriend, but... He's been busy."

"Aww, well, it's nice to meet you Pit and Arwel! I am Link, and this is my..." he looked to Ike, who penetrated his cobalt irises that trembled at the other sensuous pair... _What was he?_ And they remained in that state for a while, Ike waiting for him to finish... Rapidly looking back to the bewildered brunet, he continued, flaunting a beet-red blush, "Um... those are our two, adorable twins Kryssy and Lola. Kryssy's the one with the ball."

Lola pointed to Arwel and Pit, entranced by the strange, fluffy pieces.

"She likes your costumes. _How cute..._" commented Ike, giving his daughter voice.

"_Uh..._ Why, thank you, sweetheart! Man, what I would give for a little girl... But Arwel completes me just fine... Oh, that's right. Your ball! I was wondering what he was wriggling for."

Pit set him on the ground, Arwel wobbling towards a content Kryssy. He stopped a foot before her, blinking at the gibbering, fellow toddler. She soon met his gaze, giggled, and threw him the ball. Arwel caught it after little difficulty, then returning it to her, grinning as well.

"Aw. Looks like you've made a new friend, honey! You want to play with her Arwel?"

And Arwel responded with a cry, passing Kryssy the ball again.

"You wanna play with Arwel, baby girl?" Ike inquired. Link bit his lips in anxiety...

"Oh... I... I... don't know. I don't want her to be too much trouble."

"Don't you worry! She'll be fine. Do you want to play, too, little one?!"

Lola blank at the winged one, and then her sibling. She'd been observing her sister and this little boy with the strange appendages on his back throw this smiley-faced ball to one another, noticing their smiling faces. She focused her eyes on her father with a desire to join them. Ike fanned her away.

"Go ahead! It's fine! Go play!"

And Pit grasped both the girls' hands, smiling to their parents, "They'll be alright with me! C'mon darlings! Let's give mommy and daddy some _private time_. _Oh, I just love your little dresses! They are so pretty!..._"

As he trailed on and on to the laughing babies, Link's face resembled a person who had baked in the sun for a fatal amount of time.

"_Private time"?!_

Hopefully Pit did not assume that they were a couple! Because they certainly were _not!_

Though—smothered by his fear of irreversible, long-term heartbrokenness—the Hylian ignored his feelings for Ike. That pining for a close band, an ever-lasting friendship, an... an unforgettable wedding night...

But there he was, getting his head lodged in the deceiving clouds, and he knew where thinking like that got him wound up at. An unshakable state of resentment. It was already difficult enough raising his babies when he was partner-less, but to lose Ike a second time because of some foolishness?! To cheat his girls out of a respectable, responsible, and loving father? He would have to suppress his own, selfish wants and needs for the sake of his little ones. And if that wasn't selfless, then Link didn't know what was.

To busy himself, the blonde rose to his feet, collecting the pink, plastic dishes and sippy cups, storing them in their basket and cleaning the few stains on their blanket from the spilt applesauce by Arwel's grand entrance. Ike simply laid back against the tree trunk, observing with watchful eyes from head to toe.

Link just so happened to meet those pleasured eyes, smiling, "What?"

"_You look good_," then practically purred, stretching out his long legs—the left on top of the right—as he crossed his muscular limbs, "Y'know... for someone who's had twins."

A smile tossed his way and a series of coquettish bats with his lashes, Link continued his work...

"Well, thank you. Zelda watched the kids when they were a few months. I spent that time getting myself in shape. I'd gained a considerable amount of weight... But I'm almost at my personal goal. Just gotta shed a few more pounds, is all..."

"Though your butt's still the same size."

"And _why_ are you staring at my butt?"

"Maybe because you're halfway bent over?"

"_Right..._"

Finished with his assignment, the shorter of the two joined the handsome one on the tree, peering closely in the direction of Pit and the toddlers. Kryssy wielded the ball, running from Arwel and Lola, Pit following close behind.

"My babies... It seems as if they were just born yesterday... I still can't believe they'll be a year old!"

"Yeeeeah," agreed Ike, "A full year. Oh how time flies..."

_And if I don't bring this up now, it'll eventually be too late._

Ike turned to the blonde, who—in response—faced him with a soft gaze.

"If I haven't made this obvious enough, well... my fault._ But I want you_."

This bold confession steered Link's gaze off path, but it soon reverted back on course, a hint of fear tainting those precious ceruleans, the other man identifying that specific emotion.

"_Why...?_" the blonde inquired with a fragmental tone.

"I know we've had a rough beginning, but... things happened and I... I want to start over. Back then, I don't think the circumstances were as favorable as they are now. That's why I think this could work—_we_ could work... y'know? I mean, I feel an attraction towards you, Link. I feel potential that I've never felt before—"

"—And why should I believe you a second time? Huh? Why should I give you a chance to hurt me a twice? You know what I've been through; what makes you any better than them? Better than your past self, even? I may have nothing else to break, but still, that small piece... Why are you worthy of that—?!"

"—Because of our girls! Our family, Link! You gave me something Marth never could nor would! I would go above and beyond for those two! Those babies are my world. I breath for them... I exist for them..."

"So you want me because I had your children? That's the only reason why you're with me? _I knew it..._"

Sadness befell the bluenette's heart at that softly-spoken inquiry... That's honestly what he thought all this time?

"...No. That's not the only reason. I know what you're doing, Link. You're barricading your heart, locking it away. You don't want to let anyone in, nor will you let anything out. You're holding back, and... and I can tell. And you're tired of it. You yearn to love so badly; I can feel it every day. But in order to do that, you'll have to open your heart—"

"—And the last time I did that I wound up spending nights alone beside my pathetic self shoveling spoonfuls of ice cream down my throat as your children kicked me like the fool I was! I was left with the thought that the only man I so called fell in love with ran off with the most valuable piece of me that still believed in love! That still believed in someone who wouldn't run away! Someone who would stand by me and love me and comfort me when I'm weak and hold me whe—"

Capped by a pair of lips finer than his own, Link could feel his body softening like melted marshmallows at Ike's dreamy lips. The older male gave this simple, dainty, effective chaste kiss his all, pressing his lips against the susceptible Hylian, who equally pressed back hungrily. He'd been wanting that for too long. Those lips. Those godly, full, addicting lips that produced such exhilarating kisses...

He'd waited too long.

Far too long.

Ike terminated the kiss, giving it a passion-filled ending, piercing deep into the blonde's eyes.

"Then let me be him," the bluenette held his crestfallen face in both palms preciously, "Let me be him and you won't ever need anyone else ever again."

Link peered to the tree trunk, slightly bowing his head as his vision quivered...

"I... _I can't—_"

"—Do not cheat yourself out of happiness because of fear, Link! Love is all about taking chances, and I admit my fault. I screwed up my first chance... Not only did I hurt you, but I missed out on a lot. With my babies, and with you. I missed out on your pregnancy; I've wondered endlessly what it would've been like to make love to you during that time, too. I missed out on a huge portion of Kryssy and Lola's infancy... But everyone deserves at least one more chance. And I promise you, that I'll be the only one I'll need. 'Cause you _will_ be mine. I want to be that man that you can look back years from now and say 'He's the one that changed everything for me.' I will be all that you will ever need. For support, love, comfort... Sex, maybe?"

Link laughed there, Ike happy to have gained such a response.

"...I have deep feelings for you, Link. And I'll be damned if I allow another man to snatch you up. A chance is all I ask. Just one chance, baby. _Let me love you._"

...The blonde's sieve of consciousness failed to filter the bull crap from the truth. Because... Because everything that dribbled from these gentle lips was nothing but the truth, coated thickly with persistent love. Love that he could feel. Tangible love.

Ike really wanted him.

He _really_, _really_ wanted him.

Those eyes, those hands caressing his face. In silence did they marinate, Link's tremulous irises burning Ike's flesh with his gaze. For so long he'd believed no one would ever come up to the impossible par he'd set for his shattered love. But this man filled his cup till it overflowed. And it felt so good to be full again. So good.

"...I pledged to myself that I'd never entrust anyone with something that I hold so precious to me. I promised myself I would never allow anyone or anything hurt me ever again if I could help it. And for so long I'd been reaching for you, and... for so long I've pulled back. But it only made me desire you more. I... I want you, too. I-I love you, Ike... So much... A lot."

After unearthing his true, inner feelings, Link felt anew and liberated from his shackles, but apprehensive all the while. He was exposing himself to pain, damn near welcoming it. But... at that moment, he did not have to worry... A large, warm hand slipped into his palm, slim fingers occupying the empty valleys, squeezing his hand with firmness and hope. Ike kissed his cheek, his lips lingering there a few seconds longer than they typically would. But hey, he wasn't complainin'.

"I love you, too, muffin."

The mended and reunited pair cuddled closer beneath the lovely tree in lovelier silence; Link's actions were quite the opposite. Ike thought of him then as a loving kitten, nuzzling a dent into his shoulder with his golden head. He buried his smiling lips in that mass of spiked, golden hair, kissing his scalp with the upmost tenderness possible, constricting his hand. A happier moment was unrecallable to the ecstatic Hylian.

_This man is not perfect, but there is no perfect man. I have been searching—wasting my time—for something impossible. Finally, I can rest. I can't predict the future, but, my heart says that he will take care of us... and of me. I've never felt this way about a man before, and so confident, either... A happy ending is all I have ever wished for, and I hope this will be the person I will share it with._

Meanwhile, Kryssy, Lola and their new friend Arwel were now playing what, by their actions, appeared to be tag. Ike's eyes couldn't help but stay on little Arwel bustling with glee and masculinity that only a man could understand.

And it got him to thinking...

"Y'know, Link. The girls seem to really enjoy Arwel's company. You think they'd like a little brother?"

Link grinned to his beau, "Yeah, they would," a shared, convincing kiss, "_In ten years_."

_**The End**_

* * *

-claps-

And it is finished! 8D

Again, sorry for the lengthiness; I debated on whether making this a three chapter-like thing, but... Nah. _But was it forgotten?!_

Marth (err... whore) leaves us doing what he does best.

How Pit got in there is still a mystery to me...

As it turned out, Ike and Link were _major_ ("loveable" xD) whores in this. But everything turned out fine, ne?

I enjoyed writing this for ya, Harpy-dono, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it (although you read, like, the first half already)! I worked really hard to make it excellent, riddled with confusioness! _Anytime!_

-bow-

_Happy Birthday_ again!

Now everyone can rest their eyes.

CB

Much Love,

HokageAkamaru


End file.
